Akatsuki Horror Series: Loyalty
by Tyranno's girl
Summary: Most people want someone around who is loyal to them right? Some to cook, clean,and serve for you? What about... Kill for you?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! It's Tyranno's girl here with another installment of the 'Akatsuki Horror Series'. And, it's my first completed KakuHida story! Yay! **

**But, anyway, this fic is based on the Vocaloid song 'Kaito ga Uninstall', which is usually sung by Kaito Shione. Now, here's a note about this song. It was made using a slower version of the song 'Uninstall' by Chiaki Ishikawa (they're both great songs, by the way) so if you look it up on YouTube, make sure you specify which one you want. **

**Another note: Hidan is kind of OOC in this story at first. Please ignore it. **

**Now, let's get started! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything but my ideas.**

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon. The sun was resting in its sunny peak in the blue sky, watching over everything. The location of this particular tale was nestled away in a quiet forest area. Trees surrounded it, creating a cool but favorable climate. There was a large building here; colored white and surrounded with symmetrical-cut hedges.

A small rabbit hops over and stops to clean its face in front of a large, stone-hewn sign. When it moves, the words 'New Beginnings Home for Mental Disorders' can be read.

* * *

Inside the building, the halls were white and grey. Various people wandered about, either patients or workers. The patients: a girl sitting down in a corner in a fetal position while rocking and hitting her head against a wall...

A man standing up and swatting away at unseeable demons that are attacking his head...

Two men sitting at a table, playing a game of checkers. Rather, both staring intently at the undisturbed game-board; one stating "You sunk my battle-ship..." At random intervals...

The woman walking about in torn clothing, chanting, "I am the queen!"...

An old man being carried away on a gurney, singing, "The old grey mare, she ain't what she used to be! Ain't what she used to be! Ain't what she used to be!"...

And so many more. That was only on the first floor. As we go further up the stairs, we see many therapy-rooms and doctors' offices. Finally, on the third floor there were the isolated rooms. These rooms were kept for the most severe cases that this facility treated. It was a young nurse named Sakura's first time working up here so the Chief Doctor, Dr. Tsunade, was walking her through this secluded area.

"Um, Sensei? What will be doing here today, exactly?" The pink-haired woman asked. The older blonde woman sighed and replied,

"You'll just be delivering medecine to the rooms." Tsunade flipped through the chart that she had and read off the first room, "First delivery, Room 2A; Subject Name: Pein; Subject's disorder: Schizophrenia, Spilt-Personalities, and Paranoia, thinks that his five brothers have come back from the dead to haunt him." Tsunade measured out a dose of sleeping medication and relaxants before handing them to Sakura. "I hold him down, you get him to swallow the pills." Sakura gulped but nodded.

Tsunade opened the door and immediately they heard a 'conversation' being held. "You are so useless! But what did I do to you?! Ha! What do you think?! You never even came to our graves after we died! I was busy, forgive me!!" A man with auburn hair and piercings all along the bridge of his nose was clutching at his hair as he walked around the room and yelled at the voices in his head. Tsunade sighed before stating,

"Alright Pein, it's time for your medication." Pein looked at them with ash-grey eyes and shook his head softly before he barked out,

"Shove it up your ass, you wretched old cunt!!" Tsunade rolled her brown eyes,

"So it's going to be that one today, huh Pein?", before rushing the man and holding his arms behind him in a steel grip. "Sakura, get over here!" The pink-haired nurse nodded before she stood in front of the struggling male. He looked at her with a curious expression before it turned spiteful and he spat in her face.

"Ugh!" Sakura wiped her face off, in obvious disgust. Tsunade chuckled softly,

"You're lucky it was just spit this time!", she tightened her grip on the male, "Give him the medecine!" Sakura nodded before she slipped the pills into Pein's mouth, making sure to cover his mouth until he swallowed. Tsunade nodded and let go, Pein going to sit down on the chair in the room. Just before she shut the door, Tsunade spoke, "You have therapy at 4:00 today, Pein." Pein smiled and nodded,

"I'll be sure to be there.", as the door was closed.

* * *

Sakura gave a huge sigh. They had only done three deliveries and she was exhausted. But when they got to a certain door, she stopped. Something had cought her attention as it floated through the air. The soft, dulcet tones of a... "Piano?" She questioned. Tsunade nodded before flipping to a certain page.

"Room 3B; Subject Name: Hidan Shiroi; Subeject's Disorder: Yandere Syndrome." Sakura had a confused look on her face that just seemed to increase when she saw Tsunade take out a cherry lollipop from her pocket.

"Sensei?"

"He doesn't need drugs because there's nothing to treat. But he likes anything cherry-flavored. They seem to calm him down a bit." She handed the pink-haired woman the treat before opening the door. Just before Sakura walked in, Tsunade whispered, "Be careful around him." Sakura nodded as she walked forward, Tsunade keeping a watchful pace of three steps behind her.

The room was clean and pristine, even the window that was high up on the wall was shined to perfection. There was a large, white stuffed-cat in the corner and a small bed. There was a large pile of books, all about servitude and being a proper butler, and things like that. But in the center of the room, there was a large cherry-wood piano. And playing away on that piano was a slim, pale-skinned, short white-haired male. He was dressed in a short, white gown (like most of the patients here) and his pale hands skillfully roamed across the keys, filling the area with the beautiful music.

Sakura gulped and, with a gentle push from Tsunade, walked up and placed the lollipop on the wooden area of the piano. As the nurse was walking away, the music stopped. She turned slightly and saw the male softly pick up the sweet. He turned and looked at Sakura with the sweetest-looking smile and happy red eyes before stating,

"Why thank you so much." That smile. It was just _too_ sweet, _too_ kind. It gave the nurse the creeps as she shakily replied,

"Y-you're welcome.", before Tsunade grabbed her and took her out of the room.

* * *

The next morning, the albino wakes up in his room and stretches himself out before cleaning up his small living space. He straightens out his gown and brushes his hair back, then brushes his teeth before smiling and moving back to the piano. He stretches his fingers and then begins to play.

A while into the song he speaks, "Why hello there." Silence. "Why, of course I can hear you." More silence. "Nothing to worry about, I just love to have company. I'm sorry that I don't have any refreshments to offer you though..." He sighs but then smiles again, "My name is Hidan. Hidan Shiroi." The albino keeps on playing until he speaks up again, "You know, I don't really know why I'm here. I think they call me 'Yandere', or something like that. Can you imagine?!" His playing got a bit faster. "They just came and took me away from... from..." But suddenly, he stopped.

Hidan seemed to stare at the keys, red eyes a bit unfocused as if he wasn't there. "They took me away from him... Kakuzu..." His fingers began their work again, playing a new song.

"My master..."

"I don't remember where I was before I arrived at the Servants' Institute. But when I got there, I knew what I was born for..."

* * *

When Hidan was just a boy, he made his way onto the grounds of the most prestigious school for butlers and maids in the world. Miraculously, they took him in. And it proved to be quite the good judgement because Hidan was quited the servant.

He learned to cook and clean faster than most of the other students there. And, the teachers noticed, his sense of loyalty was astounding. It almost borderlined obsession, the need for the albino to get everything perfect. He would study all of the books and always ask if there was anything more that he could do.

Hidan was the Institute's star. Clients from all over wanted to hire him. But he always respectfully declined them. He always believed that there was something more to learn, something more that he wasn't doing quite right. It was when he was eighteen that everything changed.

One day, a new potential client came to the Institute. A tall, muscular man with tanned skin, emerald green eyes, earthern-brown hair, and a stitched-up scar across his face. A millionare entrepeneur...

"Who's trying to find a good butler or maid." Kakuzu Hoku stated as he was led into the main parlor. This is how things would be done, a client would be treated to a day of the royal-treatment by three of the Insitute's brightest butlers and maids (or rather, Hidan and two others), and at the end the client would choose to employ whichever one they deemed the best.

By routine, Hidan, a young maid, and a butler walked into the room where Kakuzu was waiting patiently. Upon seeing the entrepenuer, all three servants flinched. Such an intimidating presence! Hidan was a bit unnerved at first, but he outgrew it and took his seat on one of the low cushions on the ground at the other side of the room. The other two followed the albino and awaited instruction.

Kakuzu looked at all three, the latter two not really having anything to write home about in features. But the albino... Being albino was rare enough, but it made Kakuzu want to see how well he could perform his job.

---

First was breakfast. The other butler-in-training walked up and proceeded to use the kitchenette area to prepare breakfast. Getting things out of the refridgerator, he asked, "What would you like to eat this morning?" Kakuzu frowned, and thought,

_'Well, he's out. He should have asked me before he started...'_ The brunette huffed out and order and after it was made, the butler tried bringing it over. He set the food on the table just fine but when he tried to give the man his coffee, he only succeeded in spilling it on Kakuzu's expensive suit-jacket. Kakuzu growled, eyes narrowing. The butler-in-training held up his hands defensively and whined,

"My apologies, Kakuzu! I mean-- Sir!"

"Get out." Kakuzu gritted out. The butler ran away from the room in tears, Hidan and the maid watching in silence.

_'Idiot...'_ Both Kakuzu and Hidan thought at the same time. Hidan looked towards Kakuzu and spoke gently,

"If I could, Kakuzu-sama..." Kakuzu raised an eyebrow silently but gestured for Hidan to stand. The albino quickly, yet calmly, walked over and asked for the brunette's jacket. "It would be a shame for such a high-quality coat to be ruined like that." Kakuzu nodded softly as he stood and removed the dirty jacket. Hidan took it and, with a bow, he left the room and immediately went to the Institute's laundry-room.

---

"So I says to Janie, I says, 'Girl, you're never going to get a man acting like that!'..." The maid was currently talking Kakuzu's ears off about everything and nothing as he sat through, what was supposed to be a relaxing massage. Everytime the girl's hands pressed into his back, he felt like yelling.

_'If the massage doesn't kill me, her voice will...'_ Kakuzu thought, grimacing as the maid pressed extra hard in the space between his shoulder blades. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Hidan. The albino was holding Kakuzu's jacket (now cleaned and pressed and smelling of a nice, neutral scent) on a hanger. Magenta eyes widened as Hidan looked at the situation. Silently, the albino walked over behind Kakuzu and whispered something to the maid.

Flinching softly, the girl choked back a sob before fleeing the room. Kakuzu sighed, more than thankful that that ordeal was over. But then Hidan spoke in his calm voice, "If you could please stand up, Kakuzu-sama."

After helping Kakuzu with the jacket, Hidan found a newspaper and handed it to the man before asking, "Is there anything in particular that you would like, Kakuzu-sama? Coffee? Tea? A massage to counter-act that slaughter that my aquaintance was trying to pass-off as something?" Kakuzu raised an eyebrow but replied,

"I'll stick to the massage." Hidan smiled and nodded and stretched out his fingers before he began the gentle, almost angelic process of working out the kinks and pressures made by his predessecor. Kakuzu groaned softly. Not from pain but because Hidan actually new what he was doing and it actually good. "You've obviously been taught well." Hidan smiled softly before replying softly,

"Thank you. I've been living at the Institute for so long that I've learned almost everything about pleasing my masters." Something about the way that Hidan said that statement made Kakuzu raise an eyebrow in intrigue.

Over the course of the afternoon, Hidan had successfully fed, groomed, and taken care of Kakuzu to every whim. When the service-period was over, Hidan helped Kakuzu get his belongings together before he bowed, "I hope that you have a pleasant day, Kakuzu-sama.", and left the room.

That same day Kakuzu brought Hidan back to his mansion. Hidan, surprisingly, didn't refuse.

_We met each other that day because you decided to choose me, there was no other..._

---

For the first few months, Hidan served Kakuzu without error. The normal work-day routine was to wake Kakuzu at 5 in the morning. Then, while the older male was taking a shower, Hidan would prepare his clothes.

Then, while Kakuzu was getting dressed, Hidan would prepare breakfast. Usually the brunette liked things simple (oatmeal, eggs, coffee, fruit...) But sometimes Kakuzu would ask the albino to change up the menu on weekends then they would have something from one of the exotic cookbooks that Kakuzu had in his kitchen.

Afterwards, Hidan would chauffer Kakuzu to work at the financing building in town.

Later in the afternoon, after cleaning the house and getting dinner started, Hidan would come back and drive Kakuzu home. Dinner would be served and, after a few recreational activities (watching the news and stock reports, reading or being read to, or something that Kakuzu's therapist would recommend to him), Hidan would draw Kakuzu an evening bath.

After the bath, Hidan would lay out Kakuzu's bed-clothes and, afterwards, would stay in the room in case Kakuzu needed anything until the brunette finally fell asleep.

Sometimes, rather than going to the room which Kakuzu had prepared for him, Hidan would sleep on the floor of the master bedroom, just to be close to another body.

Preferably Kakuzu's.

---

_I worked so hard because I thought that you needed me, and I still believe it even now..._

One day, Kakuzu was at his weekly therapy session. He was required to have some sort of therapy because his job was one of the high-stress occupations of the company. And since the only other choice was to develop some sort of weekly 'fun-activity'...

"Can we hurry this up? Just give me the usual ink-blot test with a side of 'and how does that make you feel' so I can go home? I bet Hidan's been waiting for me in that car forever..." The brunette huffed towards the psychiatrist.

The snake-like man, Orochimaru was his name, smiled and asked, "Yes, this Hidan. Tell me, is he your only servant?" Kakuzu sighed. Great, side-questions.

"Yes... I don't see why I should have more than one when I have someone like Hidan." The doctor hummed and scribbles something down before asking,

"Have you thought about how Hidan feels? Maybe you're over working him?"

That one statement caused Kakuzu to sit upright in a second. He shook his head, "Hidan never complains."

"Maybe because he wants to please you? It's not uncommon for those who care about their employers to put their own health at risk for the good of the position." The brunette laid back down in the long-chair and thought to himself,

_'Maybe it would be better to at least hire a few more aids. Just to help Hidan out.'_ Kakuzu stood up walked out of Orochimaru's office without even a 'thank-you'.

---

Outside, Hidan was beginning to drive Kakuzu home as usual. He softly asked, "How was your therapy?" Kakuzu sighed and got his cell-phone from his pocket.

"It was fine. Hidan, excuse me for a moment." The businessman spoke as he dialed a familiar number. Hidan nodded and stayed quiet as he drove on. There were a few rings before Kakuzu spoke up, "Hello, Kisame? Yeah, it's me, Kakuzu. ... I've been doing fine, just fine. ... Hey, how would you like to help me out? ... Well, I'm in need of a new chef."

Hidan almost stopped the car but caught himself before he caused an accident. He carefully listened in to the conversation as quietly as possible.

"Yes. ... No, I know that you have your restaurant but can't you take a break? ... Of course! Hm? Well, maybe I could use a planner too. ... Oh, I never got around to getting a gardener..."

Hidan silently drove on, his nails digging into the leather of the steering wheel.

---

A week later, Hidan woke up in his room and looked at the clock. It was already 5:30! "Oh no!!" Hidan yelled before rolling out of bed and rushing to put on a seemingly clean outfit. Running out of the door, he panicked, "How could I sleep in?! How dare I sleep in?! Kakuzu-sama's going to be pissed!!"

The albino ran down the stairs as quick as possible and ran into the kitchen. "I'm so sorry! I--"

"Hey, Good morning!" Hidan flinched. That voice wasn't Kakuzu's... The teenager looked and saw Kakuzu already at the table eating breakfast. But at the counter was a tall muscular man with unruly blue hair who was busy at work cooking away. When the man turned, Hidan could see striking black eyes and a sharp smile.

"Wh... Who?" Hidan blinked, eyes wide. Kakuzu took one of the plates that the man had and stated,

"Hidan, this is my good friend Kisame. He's agreed to be my chef for a couple of weeks." Kisame scoffed and set another plate of food down onto the table.

"You mean I finally decided to agree so that you would stop bothering me." He then turned to Hidan and spoke, "Come on and eat, there's plenty more so don't be shy." Hidan gulped but went to sit down next to Kakuzu anyway. When Hidan began to take small bites of the food, he asked Kakuzu,

"I thought... that I was to cook breakfast--" Immediately after, a slim brunette with paper-pale skin walked in typing away at something on a PDA.

"Hoku-san." He spoke up. "One of your collegues just texted you asking for theaccount that you working on last night. Should I give it to him?" Kakuzu groaned,

"I'm not done with it, tell him that the file got corrputed."

"Understood." The pale-skinned brunette sat down at the table and began to text the collegue back.

"Erm... Kakuzu-sama?" The businessman looked up from his food and replied,

"Oh. Hidan, this is Itachi. He's my new planner." When he was done texting, Itachi smiled softly,

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, I'm sure..." Hidan gritted back. The albino turned back towards Kakuzu and finally noticed that Kakuzu was already dressed as well.

"Where is Deidara? I'm not re-cooking breakfast if this gets cold!" Kisame growled.

"Deidara?" Hidan asked.

"He's the hyperactive ball of sunshine that is in charge of Kakuzu's wardrobe." Itachi stated.

Hidan felt like he was going to be sick.

Kakuzu looked at his watch and stated, "It's time I headed out. Hidan, let's go." The albino got up from the table and follwed Kakuzu to the car. He left his food hardly touched.

"Hey!" Kisame asked, "Didn't you like it?"

Hidan didn't answer.

* * *

"I was in complete and utter shock!" Hidan shook his head, "Why had Kakuzu-sama hired others when he had me? Oh well," Hidan began playing again. "I was the best servant in that house. Kakuzu-sama knew it and I knew it." Hidan looked out of the barred up window and saw that the sun was beginning to set.

"Sunset already? And no one even called me for therapy. Meh..." The albino stood and stretched out his cramping limbs before laying down in his bed. "You should come back tomorrow. I would be more than happy to tell you more of my story."

Slowly, but surely, Hidan drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: This is another case of a story being too long to be a one-shot (at least in my opinion), so I divided it up into two chapters. The next chapter is when things start to get good! Or, if you're a long-haired blonde with a speech impediment, when things start to get worse! **

**Deidara- I hate you, un. **

**TG- Aw, I love you too. Please read the next chapter and review! Please? **

**-Tyranno's girl. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here we go, second chapter!**

* * *

"Hey, you're late aren't you?" Hidan asked, playing the piano just like the day before. "Well, no matter, let's continue the story, shall we?"

* * *

_But in the truth, the important one wasn't only me  
What can I do to make you see only me?_

Purely against his will, Hidan was dragged out of the mansion by Itachi and Deidara to go shopping at the city mall. "Wait a second!" The albino cried out, tugging against the two restraining him. "There's something that I should be doing around the house! Laundry, cooking, cleaning; something!" The blonde scoffed,

"Hidan, you need new clothes, un! And besides, you need to take it easy from the work!" Hidan whined and tried to pull away from the two that were still pulling him towards one of the extra cars in the garage.

"But Kakuzu-sama probably needs me for something!" Itachi sighed, starting the car,

"Today's schedule called for an easy day for Kakuzu. He won't be doing anything today, so you can relax." Realizing that the other two weren't going to let him go, Hidan sighed heavily and sat back in the back of the car as they drove off.

---

When they finally got back, it was late and as soon as they pulled into the garage, Hidan bolted into the mansion and found Kakuzu sitting in the parlor, reading. "Kakuzu-sama, I'm so sorry! They just dragged me out of the house all of a sudden and I didn't even check to see if you needed anything! My apologies." Kakuzu looked up from his novel and replied,

"Oh Hidan. Well, it didn't really matter either way; I hardly had anything that needed attending. So, I really didn't need you today." Hidan stiffened for a second before nodding softly and stating,

"I'll be heading off to bed."

"Good night then." Kakuzu replied, going back to his reading. Hidan walked out of the room and down the hall, not even acknowledging the other presences in the house as he went towards his room. Once there, Hidan sighed heavily and collapsed onto his bed.

"Kakuzu-sama..." Hidan whined before tears started falling from his eyes. Hidan was trained to be of service to someone he really cared for. To be told that he wasn't needed…

To be told he wasn't needed was…

"KAKUZU-SAMA!!!" Hidan's screams rang throughout the room as a glass shattered against the wall.

_My master, My master  
I thought I was the only servant for this house_

Hidan laid breathing heavily in bed, mind racing a hundred miles a minute. Wide magenta eyes stared into nothingness as he was thinking. _'Why would Kakuzu possibly say something like that? I'm not useless, am I?'_

_Now I am so very confused, please help me now!  
My master,  
But for you, I will pretend not to know this burning rage  
Hopefully, this hatred in me will soon fade,  
My master ..._

"I will try to stay calm…" Rocking back and forth, Hidan whispered right before his eyes closed into sleep. "For you, Kakuzu-sama, I will try to stay calm…"

---

"So how has Hidan been doing?" Orochimaru asked as Kakuzu lay in the lounge-chair of the therapy room. The brunette simply replied,

"He seems to be doing better. I've decreased his work-load so all he really does is chauffeur me and help with my recreational time." The snake-like man nodded and took notes before asking,

"Have you been doing your recreational activities, Kakuzu? You seem stressed." Kakuzu growled,

"I haven't had the time. There's a new account at the financial-firm that is taking up the time of at least half of the building to manage." At this, Orochimaru clicked his tongue and sighed.

"That can't be good for the two of you. I prescribe that you try to get to it this evening. Might I suggest painting?"

"Painting?" Kakuzu scoffed. "A waste of money and time seeing as how I don't have a creative bone in my body." Orochimaru smirked,

"Just try it. I bet Hidan would love to help." The brunette sighed and stood up, picked up his coat, and left the office. Hidan was waiting for him and he couldn't waste any more time with his quack of a psychologist…

He had to go get some paint…

---

"Agh! I told that idiot that I don't have a creative bone in my body!" Kakuzu groaned as he snapped a paintbrush in half from frustration. It had been, oh, about three hours since he started trying to paint a bowl of cherries and it kept coming out as a bowl of red mush with stringy hairs sticking out of it. Hidan walked in and replaced some of the cherries with fresher ones before asking,

"How is the painting going?"

"Horrible. I hate this almost more than the fact that I wasted twenty dollars on this painting set." Hidan nodded softly but his eyes lit up when he saw the piano in the room and he asked,

"Maybe some music would help your work?" and walked over to the instrument and sat down. As the albino tested the keys, Kakuzu asked,

"You play?"

"A little. It was my hobby back at the Institute." Hidan replied as he tested the keys and then began to fill the room with soft, tranquil sounds. Kakuzu was surprised. Cooking, cleaning, chauffeuring, pampering, and now piano-playing?

Was there anything Hidan couldn't do?

And, just like that, Kakuzu found some inspiration. After tossing away the painting of red mush, Kakuzu mixed some paints together before beginning to try his best at painting Hidan at the piano. Hidan glanced back and asked,

"Kakuzu-sama?"

"Just keep playing. You're really helping me out right now, Hidan." The sound of the piano drowned out Hidan's gasp of joy, but the albino kept playing.

_My work wasn't at its best  
until you gave me motivation; it was like a miracle..._

He was finally helping out Kakuzu-sama! He was so happy, he could...

"Hoku-san." A voice interrupted the mood.

_'Damn them!'_ Hidan hissed mentally, stopping his hands. Itachi had walked in, holding a folder of sheets and forms. The pale young male sighed softly,

"I'm sorry for disturbing your recreation time. But your co-workers have just called asking for some advice with a new account. They said it was urgent." Kakuzu sighed before setting the easel and paints aside.

"Just when I was getting the hang of this... Hidan?"

"Yes?"

"Could you clear the room and get rid of the cherries? You can have some if you like..." As the two brunettes walked out of the room, Hidan waved them off softly. As soon as the door closed, however, Hidan frowned and began forcefully clearing the room. He carefully put the painting supplies away and, when it came to the cherries, he began to slowly eat them. One by one...

Tears fell silently to the floor...

One by one...

_But even when I put my heart into my duties, you still don't acknowledge me  
But all these others in the house are stifling my spirit, I want you to see only me...  
_

It seemed that no matter what the albino did, the others would somehow ruin it so that Kakuzu would look for help elsewhere...

It wasn't fair... "It's just not fair!" Hidan yelled, although as he soon realized, it was a bad idea. The albino began choking profusely around the fruit in his mouth and, as much as he didn't want to, he was forced to spit out the delicious fruit into his hand. "Damn it all... Even when I'm by myself, I... Huh?" Magenta eyes widened as they observed the mess on his hand.

It was pulpy...

It was sticky...

And it was a bright, shiny red...

And, all at once, Hidan knew what he had to do. A soft smile appeared on his lips as he whispered, "I remember... what to do in this type of situation..."

_But now, it has come to pass, I know the way to make you look only at me…  
____________________________________________________________________________________

"Don't ask me _how_ I knew what must be done, but I simply knew what I had to do. It was for the greater good, after all." Hidan's fingers continued to move along the keys of the piano.

* * *

It all started one day when Hidan was taking a stroll through the garden. Kakuzu hardly ever came out here, but he figured that his home should look good on the inside and out. This would explain why Kakuzu hired Zetsu in the first place.

Hidan walked over to an empty area of grass and sparse trees and soon he heard the happy whistling of the young gardener. Hidan walked over and called out, "Zetsu-san! How are you this morning?" The green-haired man looked up and replied,

"Oh Hidan! I'm just over here planting some lily and hyacinths that Kakuzu ordered." The gardener planted some of said flowers into the soft soil. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just coming to..." Hidan walked around the gardener, towards the large tree that was behind him. "See if you needed any help." Zetsu smiled and stated,

"Really? Wow, um, okay. Could you hand me that bag of plant food by the tree?" Hidan nodded, walking closer to the tree. There were two large bags of fertilizer and a small bag of plant-food next to them. But what caught Hidan's attention was the sharp-looking axe in between the bags. Hidan waited until Zetsu was fully concentrating on his work before he picked up the tool.

"Wow... It sure is heavy..." Hidan called out as he moved closer to the oblivious gardener.

"Yeah, that's just because it's chock-full of nutrients and such." Zetsu called back, not turning in the least. A shaky smile began to grow on the albino's face as he got closer and closer to Zetsu, the axe rising into the air. Finally, Hidan was right behind Zetsu. "Okay, if you can just open that up and give it to me--!"

_Uninstall, uninstall  
you won't need anyone but me, isn't that right?_

There was a soft yet swift sound through the air before the axe-head was embedded right into Zetsu's spine. The gardener could only cough and gasp, eyes wide in shock and in agony, blood speckling at his lips. When the axe-head was removed, Zetsu's body fell to the ground.

Hidan, smiling softly and eyes glassy and soft; perfect rubies, walked closer to Zetsu. The poor gardener was still alive but he was paralyzed (although, the presence that the albino was producing made him wonder if he would be able to move without the wound in his back).

"I only wish you hadn't come here, Zetsu..." With a loud grunt, Hidan swung the axe down until it cracked the back of Zetsu's skull.

Everything was quiet.

A smile grew back on Hidan's face. The albino scrapped the axe clean on the ground and went to get a shovel.

By the time the sun was beginning to set, Hidan had finished the flowerbed _and_ made sure that it would have _plenty_ of nutrients for a long time.

* * *

"_So_ messy..." Hidan mused as he kept on playing.

* * *

"Are you serious?! Zetsu quit?!" Kisame yelled from his work in the kitchen the next morning. Kakuzu nodded, taking the cup of coffee that Kisame handed to him with a quiet nod of thanks.

"Hidan gave me his letter of resignation this morning." Kisame huffed, taking a drink of his own coffee.

"That's the last time I try to get someone a job." Kakuzu chuckled softly before stating,

"I have to get to work. Try not to burn the house down."

"Screw you." Kisame chuckled back. As the brunette left, no one noticed in the least the magenta eyes that had been watching them from the hall.

---

Late in the next week, Kisame was fixing dinner one evening. Kakuzu had taken Itachi to work with him that day in order to help out with the monthly-planner and they were a bit late, and Deidara was at a concert at his school; so it was just Kisame and Hidan in the mansion.

"Kisame?" Hidan called out as he walked into the kitchen. The bluenette smiled and answered,

"Hey, what's up?"

"I was just finishing up in the study and wondered if you needed any help." Kisame hummed in thought for a second before he stated,

"I actually need something from the freezer... Could you get me some of the Caramel ice-cream from the freezer?" Hidan's eyes narrowed and he smiled,

"Sure." And walked off, discretely grabbing a knife from the counter.

In Kakuzu's mansion, besides the refrigerator/freezer combo in the kitchen, there was a large, walk-in sub-zero freezer in the hall near the kitchen. Hidan walked to and opened the freezer, the frigid air caressing his face. Hidan made sure to wedge the door open with a nearby doorstop because the freezer didn't open from the inside.

After a few moments, he called out, "Kisame, could you help? I can't find it!"

A call of, "I'll be right there!", was his reply. Soon, Kisame walked into the freezer and shivered a bit, "God, it sucks to be sensitive to cold... Anyway..." The older male looked around until he found what he was looking for, hidden behind a few different boxes. Completely oblivious to the albino bringing out a knife and moving closer behind him, Kisame mused, "The people who packed this stuff must have been in a real hurry to--AGH!"

_  
So I will get rid of everyone else…_

Kisame barked out in pain as he felt something ripping into his side. Turning, he saw Hidan pull out the knife, crimson falling to the floor. "Hidan, what the hell is wrong with you?!!" The albino simply smiled and rushed out of the freezer, ice cream in tow, kicking the doorstop out of the door. "Hold on, WAIT!!" Kisame yelled right before the door slammed shut.

Slamming his fists on the door, Kisame yelled and roared, "HIDAN!! HIDAN, LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!" He couldn't help but note how badly he was bleeding. And the cold would not help. So Kisame was presented with two _wonderful_ choices on how to die: bleeding to death or freezing to death. Just then, more cold air began to rush into the freezer. "HIDAN!!!!"

Outside of the freezer, Hidan had turned the temperature of the freezer all the way to negative 70 degrees **(A/N: The freezing point for water is negative 30)** and was simply sitting besides the door and waiting for the sounds to stop. And eventually, they slowed down...

Then stopped.

"Bye-bye sharky..." Hidan whispered as he walked back towards the kitchen.

* * *

"I think he should have counted himself lucky." Hidan hummed as he stopped playing for a moment to rest his fingers. "Out of all the ways I could have killed someone, that was probably the least violent."

* * *

The phone rang that afternoon. Hidan was too busy cooking lunch in Kisame's place, so Itachi went to answer it. "Hello, Hoku residence, who may I say is calling and what is..." The familiar voice caused a smile to grow on Itachi's face. "Hello Mrs. Hoshigaki." It was Kisame's mother, who had the keenest hobby of calling the shark-like male once a week at the same time every week. She would also call to check on her 'daughter-in-law', the nickname she had lovingly bestowed on the brunette. "Yes, I'm fine. ... Hm? ... Kisame? No, I haven't seen him since he left to go back to his restaurant. ... ... ... What?!"

The sounds of chopping vegetables began to sound a lot more like stabbing.

"What do you mean he hasn't come home yet? It's been a week, he should have contacted you or something! ... ... No, no... I'm sorry for my outburst, Mizuko. I'm sorry, I'm sure he's fine... ... What? Won't answer his cell-phone? Mizuko, wait... This isn't making any sense!"

A loud, forceful humming could be heard from the kitchen as Hidan went about his work.

"No. Alright, _I'm_ going to go look for him, okay? I'll find him, don't worry. Alright then. I love you too." Itachi set the phone back on the receiver, but immediately picked it back up and dialed Kisame's phone number. He waited...

...

"Damn it!" Itachi gritted out as he hung up and tried again. The brunette must have repeated this process at least ten times before Hidan's voice called out,

"Kakuzu-sama will get upset if you keep slamming the phone like that, Itachi." Itachi looked into the kitchen and saw that, despite the conversation that had just taken place, Hidan was smiling and working as if nothing had happened.

"Hidan?" Itachi began, slowly edging his way towards the hall, "You said you were here when Kisame left. What exactly did he say he was leaving for?" The albino glanced up once and Itachi could have sworn the smile faltered for a second. But it was soon back when Hidan answered,

"To tell you the truth, Itachi, I honestly don't remember. So, it couldn't have been anything that important." Itachi nodded softly but left the room all together. When Hidan was alone, he set soup to boil and a roast in the oven before he rummaged in a nearby cabinet for something. "Where was it... Aha!" The albino pulled out an iron mallet and, checking that no one was around, went to the freezer.

After he opened the door, Hidan smiled and called out, "Oh, good! You're right where I left you!" Kisame's frozen body had literally stuck to the iron door of the sub-zero prison. Hidan placed a wedge in the door so it wouldn't trap him in and then gave a few practice swings of the mallet. "Let's see now..." He hummed. Hidan placed the mallet near Kisame's legs. "Let's get started!" With a heavy swing, the mallet broke away some of the man's leg.

* * *

Later that evening, after everyone had gone to bed, Itachi was grabbing a sweater as he prepared to go outside and investigate. The weasel thought that, seeing as how Kakuzu owned so much property, Kisame could have begun to leave but fallen through a hole or into a ditch.

"That could explain losing his cell-phone..." Itachi hummed. The weasel nodded to himself as he grabbed a flashlight and began the trip outside. "Kisame?" He called out, scanning the ground for any disturbances or footprints or any other clues.

The slim brunette had made it a while's away from the house when there was the sound of a car starting. Before he could even ask, bright floodlights shined, almost like lightening, blocking his vision. "Ah!" Itachi groaned, trying to make out what was in front of him.

Unfortunately inside the car, pale hands tightened on the steering wheel before a foot pressed down on the accelerator. It was by complete chance that Itachi had stumbled out of the car's direction. But it didn't matter. Upon seeing that he had missed his target, the car simply turned around and tried again. Itachi didn't have to be told twice to run, and run he did.

The brunette turned only once to see who was in the car, and the answer nearly shocked him out of his skin. "Hidan?!" The albino's eyes narrowed a bit and he smiled softly before pressing down harder on the accelerator pedal. Itachi didn't have a chance.

_Uninstall… remove everyone from this house with these hands..._

With a loud thud, Itachi was hit and actually bounced off the hood of the car before falling besides it. Coughing up blood, barely able to move, and in extreme pain, Itachi tried screaming as he attempted to escape the crazed albino. "Ah ah ah..." Hidan shook his head, turning the car again. Hidan drove over Itachi once.

Then, putting the car in reverse, he did it again.

And again.

And, after putting the car in reverse, again.

"Hm... Hidan rolled down the window and adjusted the mirror so that he could see the ground. Itachi wasn't moving, but blood was pouring from the his chest and face. "That's better."

After preparing the body (as in, tying heavy cement blocks to the feet and hands) Hidan threw Itachi into the pond that was on the property. It was the same place that he placed Kisame's remains, so Hidan thought it fit.

* * *

"Kakuzu-sama?" Hidan whispered as he walked into the room the next morning. The brunette groaned but got up and yawned,

"Good morning Itachi, I..." Kakuzu looked up and saw Hidan there instead of his assistant. "Hidan? Where's Itachi?" Hidan frowned a bit before holding out a letter, stating,

"I'm afraid that Itachi has decided to quit. He left this letter of resignation with me last night and asked me to tell you." Kakuzu took the letter and read it over before sighing,

"First Zetsu, then Kisame, now Itachi? God, it's so hard to get good help now of days..." Hidan began preparing Kakuzu's clothes before he stated,

"You still have me." Kakuzu hummed,

"Yes, that's true.", before he went to take a shower.

* * *

"This is just great, un..." Deidara sighed as he walked around the quiet mansion in the afternoon. "With Kisame and Itachi, this place has gotten so boring, un!" Just before the blonde was about to turn a corner, a though popped into his head. "I wonder if Hidan's doing anything, un?" Then he went to find the young albino.

Deidara found Hidan in the garage, washing one of the cars. "Hey that looks like fun! Hey Hidan, I..." Deidara stopped in his tracks as he saw exactly what the albino was scrubbing off the front and the wheels of the car.

It was sticky...

And it was red...

"Um... Hidan?" Deidara gulped. Said albino flinched and turned, yelling,

"What the hell are you doing here?! Get out!!" Deidara took a step back, blue eyes wide as he asked,

"Is... Is that bl..?"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!!!" Hidan yelled, hurling the metal bucket of water towards the blonde. Deidara only yelped before ducking out of the room, just before the bucket hit.

Hidan was left panting heavily, eyes wide and furious. After a moment, the albino smiled and began whistling as he hosed the mixture of red and soap from the wheels of the car.

* * *

"No job is worth this, un! I don't care how much I need the money for school, un!!" Deidara panted that evening as he quickly packed his bags. He was grateful for Kakuzu giving him this job, but after seeing _that_... He would just have to find another way to pay for his art-school.

After what seemed like forever, Deidara finished packing his bags and was on his way out of the mansion. He was almost at the door when he thought, "Maybe I should tell Kakuzu that I'm leaving, un. It would be rude to just leave out of the blue..." Deidara turned around, but gasped in horror as he saw Hidan in the hall in front of him. The albino was just staring at him with those marble-like eyes...

But then, a cat-like grin grew on his face. "Deidara... Why are you up so late?" Hidan took a step forward. "All this noise might wake Kakuzu-sama up. Don't you know that he has to go to work in the morning?" Deidara took a step back, shivering at Hidan's demeanor.

"Hidan, un..." He started, "What's going on? Why are you acting like this, un?" The albino chuckled before he took another step forward.

"It's all your fault..."

"What?!"

"All of you... Zetsu, Kisame, Itachi... Even you, Deidara..." Hidan chuckled again. "This house was fine, beautiful in fact, before you four showed up!" Deidara took another step back, now looking for a way out of this as Hidan closed in. "Kakuzu-sama didn't need any of you... He had me! Kakuzu-sama had me!!" With that, Hidan charged at full-speed towards Deidara; the blonde not even having time to scream before his throat was caught in the vice-like grip of Hidan's hands.

"Hidan!" Deidara gasped. "Please, stop!!"

"NO!! I have to do this!!" Hidan's voice began turning into a mad laugh. "As soon as I uninstall you, everything will be beautiful again! Just me... And Kakuzu-sama... JUST LIKE IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE!!" Deidara, at that moment, saw an opening. He kicked Hidan away and began running, frantically looking for a way out of the mansion.

"Help!! Someone help me!!" The blonde screamed, trying to get somebody's attention. Just then, Hidan ran over, yelling,

"How many times do I have to tell you to be quiet!!" Deidara whimpered and began running again. As he ran, he looked back and immediately regretted it when he saw that the albino had picked up a mallet somewhere along the chase. Deidara sped up.

They ran throughout the house, Deidara screaming for help at random intervals until the blonde ran into the study. Unfortunately, besides the windows, there was no way out of here. "Shit~!" Deidara groaned in despair, disbelieving that he had cornered himself like this.

"Well, well, well..." Hidan chuckled, swinging the mallet behind him. "It seems as though we're in Kakuzu-sama's favorite room." The albino frowned and sighed. "I'm going to have to clean this room from top to bottom before Kakuzu-sama wants to come in here again."

"Hidan, please!!!" Deidara sobbed, tears rushing from his eyes as the albino walked over. Hidan frowned before smiling again as he picked up the mallet. Deidara tried to move but Hidan proved to be faster as the mallet connected with his jaw, sending teeth and blood to the floor as well as the blonde that they originated from. Hidan's eyes glazed over as he knelled down over the coughing and writhing blonde. Bringing up the mallet, Hidan began humming as he began his onslaught, bringing the mallet down again.. and again... and again.

_  
Without any hesitation at all, uninstall…_

---

"Grr..." Kakuzu groaned as he was woken up from his sleep by the noises from downstairs. The brunette grabbed his phone and saw that it was 2:00 AM. "It is _way_ to early for this shit..." The businessman got up from his warm, welcoming bed, put on a robe, and walked into the hall to follow the noises.

The screams and laughter, which had disturbed Kakuzu from his rest at first, had stopped, making Kakuzu raise an eyebrow. But he huffed and whispered, "If they got drunk and are acting like idiots in my house..." But the screams and laughter had stopped, now they were replaced by a loud banging noise. "What the hell?"

Kakuzu followed the noise until he found himself at his study. "My study? Oh, if _anything_ is even an inch from where I left it..." Kakuzu opened the door and opened his mouth to yell but all the noise died in his throat.

For there he saw Hidan, the precious servant that he had gotten from Servants' Institute... The albino boy who he had come to care for so much... Covered in blood, a maniacal smile on his face, with widened eyes and he was currently pulverizing a pummeled mess that, from the looks of things, used to be Deidara's face.

The businessman couldn't move, he could only stare. But he did, on accident, let out a gasp of shock. It was enough to get Hidan back into the real world because the mallet he was using dropped to the floor and his head turned towards the door.

Upon seeing Kakuzu, staring at him like he was a... a monster, Hidan gasped and shook his head, tears beginning to well up. "Kakuzu-sama..." The albino sniffled, tears dropping to the bloody floor.

_My master, My master  
there's only one servant for this house_

"Hidan..." Kakuzu kneeled next to the albino, not giving the least bit of regard for all the blood. "What happened here?", was the only thing the brunette could get his mind to put together. Hidan sobbed, not wanting to say anything. The albino sank closer to the floor and continued to cry. "Hidan, tell me..." Kakuzu reached a hand towards the albino. Suddenly,

"I remember... I only wanted to be useful..."

"Hidan?" The albino looked up causing Kakuzu to gasp. the way Hidan looked, so innocent, so traumatized, so hurt; it was like looking at a child, a poor, abused child.

"I only wanted to be loved. My Mama... She never said that she loved me, but I knew that she did by her actions... After my Dad died, every time I would clean the house or cook dinner, or even go to the store by myself, she would acknowledge me. And I knew she loved me." Hidan choked out another sob before adding,

"Then... _That man_ came into our lives. Mama never acknowledged me any more. She would always spend every moment with _that man_... She never ate anything I cooked, never so much as looked at the house when I cleaned it... She just spent all her time with _that man_." Kakuzu was quiet as he watched the soft smile that grew on Hidan's face.

"I knew _something_ had to give. So, one night, I took care of it. My Dad had the nicest collection of sword and such. It was _so_ red... _So_ messy... But then, before I could clean any of it up, My Mama came home." Hidan chuckled, "I remember what I said to her. ' Mama! Look at what I did! What do you think?'" The albino shook his head. "She screamed _so_ much! I thought she was in pain, the way she was screaming. So, rather than let her be in pain, I put her out of her misery."

Kakuzu was still quiet.

"I was all alone. I cleaned up the house the best I could and set my Mama and _that man_ in bed. I decided that I couldn't stay there anymore, so I left. After a month of wandering, and just as the last of my money ran out, I found the Servants' Institute. Then, a few years later..." Glassy magenta eyes looked straight into Kakuzu's emerald green ones. "I met you, Kakuzu-sama."

"But why, Hidan?" Kakuzu shook his head, as the sudden disappearances of everyone else was beginning to make sense. The albino frowned for a second before he smiled again. He moved into Kakuzu's lap and wrapped his arms around the brunette's strong neck.

_You will only call and search for me, am I right?  
My master, only I will stand forever by your side..._

He then whispered, "I love you. I wanted you to love me back. Please, love me back..." Kakuzu felt the thin arms around him tighten as the sobs began again. "Please..."

For a while, the only sound in the room was that of the ticking grandfather clock. Then, slowly, Kakuzu's hands caressed Hidan's sticky, matted hair. "Shh..." Kakuzu whispered. "It's okay, Hidan..." The sobs grew softer before Kakuzu murmured, "It's going to be okay."

---

"Kakuzu-sama..." Hidan whimpered as he felt the brunette removing his clothes. Kakuzu frowned at the sight of blood on the albino's fair skin. But he ignored it and connected his lips with the younger's. Besides the taste of blood, Hidan tasted of cherries, and Kakuzu couldn't help but remember that day in the study a while back.

The broke apart, only when air became a necessity, and Kakuzu began kissing and nipping at Hidan's neck and shoulders. Hidan moaned but brought his hands up to help divest Kakuzu of the robe he wore. Once the hindrance was gone, Hidan ran his hands over the solid chest and beckoned to the older man for another kiss.

When their lips met again, Hidan almost cried. Was this what is was like? To be loved by another person? He felt it was, and he wouldn't have traded that night for anything else in the world.

* * *

"Most people here would say that Kakuzu-sama took advantage of me that night. But let me ask you something." Hidan stopped his playing for a moment. "Is giving your body to someone who you have nothing but absolute love and affection for being 'taken advantage of'?" The albino waited for a response.

"I don't happen to think so either." Hidan smiled as he began playing again.

* * *

After they slept together (and after Kakuzu had given them both a bath to get with of the blood and other things), Kakuzu lay besides a sleeping Hidan in his bed. The albino looked so serene, so beautiful.

It was almost impossible to believe that the young man was so unstable.

Silently, Kakuzu got up from the bed, just to be stopped by a pale hand grabbing his arm. "Hidan?" The brunette looked down and saw Hidan looking up at him with wide, fearful eyes.

"You aren't leaving me... Are you?" Kakuzu blinked a bit before smiling softly and shaking his head.

"Of course not. I just have some things to take care of." Kakuzu leaned down and gave Hidan a kiss on the forehead. "Sleep. I'll be right back." Hidan nodded and, after a bit of readjusting, was soon sleeping like an infant. Kakuzu smiled down at the albino before leaving the room.

---

The first thing Kakuzu did was get a change of clothes that he wouldn't mind burning afterwards. After putting them on, he went into the study and obtained Deidara's body. It was hard work, but he lugged the body towards the pond, along with the garden-axe.

After he looked over the body for a moment, Kakuzu got busy; cutting the body into small pieces.

When that was done, Kakuzu tied the body parts into three different bags and tied those bags to large rocks. Then, one by one, he shoved the bags into the pond. After the last bag had disappeared into the dark waters, he took the axe back inside with him.

---

The brunette got a bottle of thinner and mixed it into a basin of rubbing alcohol before he scrubbed the floor of the study and the axe-head raw. When the room and axe looked like they had never been used, Kakuzu deemed it successful and started a fire in the fireplace.

The brunette stripped the clothes and the shoes he had worn outside before tossing them into the fire. It took a long time to burn everything (especially the shoes) but eventually it did and Kakuzu finally walked back up to his room.

When he arrived, Hidan was still peacefully asleep. The brunette smiled before grabbing another robe and wrapping it around himself before he slid back into bed next to the slumbering albino. Still having some adrenaline in his system, Kakuzu wasn't quite ready to sleep. He simply watched Hidan. But soon, Hidan's eyes drifted open and he asked, "What is it?"

"Nothing beautiful." Kakuzu replied, ruffling Hidan's hair. A while later, Kakuzu spoke up, "Hidan?"

"Yes Kakuzu-sama?"

"I love you."

Silence. Then, "But Hidan..."

"Y-Yes?" Came the tearful response. Tears of joy.

"I need you to do something for me."

"Anything! Just ask!"

So Kakuzu leaned over a whispered something into the albino's ear. After a moment of taking the request in, Hidan nodded.

"Perfect." Kakuzu smiled back before he got his phone from the dresser and dialed a familiar number. "Orochimaru? Yeah, it's Kakuzu. No, I'm not calling about an appointment emergency. Listen, I need a favor."

---

The next day, after a few hours of paper work, a white van drove up to the front of Kakuzu's mansion. After a bit of a struggle, Hidan was escorted outside by the van's drivers and fastened into the back of the van. When the doors shut, Hidan's face was all that could be seen through the back windows.

Kakuzu waved over, mouthing the words 'Wait for me'.

Hidan smiled and nodded as the van drove away.

* * *

"And that's how I got here." Hidan finished the tale. "It isn't all that bad here, they let me study and play my piano as much as I want. The only thing that gets to me is the _waiting_!" If you listened closely, you could hear what almost resembled gunshots from the lower levels of the Facility.

Hidan heard a scream and stopped playing his piano in order to listen. Footsteps were coming towards his door. Hidan listened closely and wondered, "Those footsteps sound different..." Listening closely, he heard,

"Sir, please! You can't be serious!"

"Oh, I beg to differ."

The second voice made Hidan's eyes widen. Immediately, he went to the mirror and made sure that he looked as good as he possibly could before he walked back to the door. The footsteps stopped in front of the door.

"Well, open it."

"Sir, we can't do that! It's--!"

The sound of heavy clicking cut the nurse's voice off.

"Open the door. Now."

Hidan backed away just in time before the door was opened. Besides Dr. Tsunade and Nurse Sakura, there was a very familiar face.

"KAKUZU-SAMA!!" Hidan squealed in sheer joy as he jumped into the brunette's arms. Kakuzu smiled and stated,

"Good job Hidan. You waited just like I told you to." The albino smiled and nodded,

"Of course! I'd do anything you tell me to!" Kakuzu smiled and nodded, setting the albino to stand on the floor.

"Come on then. Let's go home."

"Wait, sir! You can't do that!!" Kakuzu brought out the gun he had brought into the facility, aiming it at the two staff-members.

"Oh," The brunette smirked, "I think I can." He then said to Hidan, "Let's go."

---

"I can't wait to get home, Kakuzu-sama! What do you want for lunch? I'll have to get started as soon as we get home and..." The albino was talking about what he wanted to do when they got back home as they got into the brunette's car. Yet, Hidan looked over and saw that the older male was still looking at the building. "Kakuzu-sama?" The front door of the facility closed and Kakuzu smirked.

"3... 2... 1."

The 'New Beginnings Home for Mental Disorders' went up in a chaotic explosion of smoke, flame, and rubble. "Kakuzu-sama..." Hidan blinked at the sight of the violence.

"Yes?" Kakuzu looked over. They simply stared at each other before smiles grew on both their faces. Their lips met in a soft kiss before Hidan breathed out,

"I love you, Kakuzu-sama..."

"I love you too." Kakuzu replied, staring the car. As they drove away from the burning facility, Hidan whispered,

"_Hear me now,_

_I love you the most of all, my master…_"

* * *

**A/N: So… good? Bad? I would love feedback people! Anyway, thanks for reading my tale of a Yandere-Hidan! Please review! **

**-Tyranno's girl.**


End file.
